Saat Engkau Hadir
by sophiahtn
Summary: Tidak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang mampu melawan takdir. Takdir ku telah ditetapkan, bahwa masa ini aku akan mati. Namun dia datang dan menghentikan kematian ku.


**Saat Engkau Hadir**

Hallo minna-san apa kabar? Semoga sehat yah! Amin^^...

Minna Sophia up date lagi nieh fic Sophia yang gak berchapter, apa yah namanya? Ah yah, one_shoot.. semoga suka yah!^^ kalo gak suka juga gak pa"... Sophia hanya pengen kalian yang suka sama NaruHina, apapun hasilnya dari fic Sophia ini, ini murni ko dari hati Sophia yang terdalam.

Oo yh, Sophia butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun buat fic one_shoot yang satu ini, jangan lupa yah, kasih saran... tapi ingat! Kritik yang membangun!^^

^^selamat membaca^^

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 17, tepat dimalam tahun baru aku merayakan ulang tahunku. Bersama ayahku dan juga sepupu ku, kami menghitung waktu dari tiga sampai satu, dan saat itulah tahun baru menyambutku. Tapi hidupku akan berakhir saat tahun baru dimulai, tidak ada waktu lagi untukku, hanya ini kesempatanku yang terakhir untuk merayakan ulang tahun dan tahun baru diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"ayo kita pulang, kau pasti kedinginan!"

Ayah menyelmuti ku dengan selimut hangat saat akan memasuki mobil, tapi aku melihat sesuatu disebuah toko pakaian, baju yang indah, pikirku, aku ingin memilikinya, dan saat itu aku meminta ayahku untuk mengantar ku ke toko itu. Aku menyuruh ayahku untuk menunggu ku sebentar, lalu aku menghampiri baju itu untuk ku ambil, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh baju itu bersamaan dengan ku.

"ini milikku!" ujar orang itu.

Aku terdiam sesaat, dia menatap ku, aku bingung, kenapa aku tidak takut dengan tatapannya. Lalu aku menyingkirkan tangan ku dari baju itu, "kau boleh mengambilnya, itu untuk kekasih mu kan, ambillah!" dia hanya menatap ku aneh, pikirku. Lalu aku pun pergi dari hadapannya, saat itu kepala ku terasa panas, dan aku tidak mampu berdiri, semuanya terasa melayang-layang. Dan aku pun terjatuh, orang itu menyanggaku, kupikir begitu, karena aku melihatnya sekali lagi, melihat matanya.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara ayahku, dia berteriak memanggil namaku, "Hinata, sayang bangunlah!" lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Beberapa hari kemudian aku tidak melihat baju itu di toko pakaian, mungkin orang itu telah mengambilnya, andai aku bisa menemukan orang itu, mungkin aku akan menawarkan harga melebihi harga baju itu, apa dia mau menerimanya? Mungkin baju itu sudah di pakai kekasihnya, seharusnya aku tidak mengharapkannya lagi.

"kakak, boleh aku berjalan-jalan di taman?"

Kakak sepupu ku Neji kembali dari London setelah ia tahu bahwa aku terkena penyakit kanker yang mematikan, dia memutuskan untuk cuti kuliah dan memutuskan untuk menjaga ku. Sungguh aku sangat menyayanginya, "pakai jaket mu, kau mau ku temani?" aku menggeleng, "aku haus," ujarku. Lalu kak Neji pergi membeli minuman hangat untukku, sebelum dia kembali aku berjalan-jalan di dekat danau dan melihat pemandangan.

"kau gadis itu?" seseorang yang ku lihat di toko berdiri tepat disampingku.

Aku tidak percaya, aku bertemu lagi dengannya, "kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan, dan sepertinya dia menunggu. Aku lalu tersenyum dan semakin dekat melangkah ke arah sungai, "ini mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku memandangi danau, mau kau memotret ku?" aku menyerahkan sebuah kamera pada orang itu dan memintanya untuk memotret.

Aku senang karena orang itu tidak menolak, beberapa poto sangat bagus untuk ku pajang di kamarku, dan beberapa lagi untuk ku pajang di dekat poto ibuku yang telah lama meninggal. "hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kau sakit yah?" jika aku menjawab iya, apakah yang akan dia lakukan?

"namaku Hyuuga Hinata, senang bertemu dengan mu!"

"Hinata!" kakak ku memanggil ku, dan dia menghampiri ku, "siapa dia?"

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto." jawab orang itu, yang bernama Naruto. "aku yang melihatnya saat di toko pakaian." Kakakku menatap ke arah langit, dia sedang berpikir, aku selalu tertawa saat kakakku melakukannya, dan aku pun terkikik geli, "kenapa tertawa?" ujar kakak ku, aku menggeleng pelan.

"aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, maafkan aku!" ujar Neji

"kakak, dia yang membawa baju itu!"

Saat itu kakakku mulai mengingatnya, "ooh yah, kau, kau apakan baju itu, kau membelinya? Bisa aku beli baju itu lagi dengan harga yang lebih mahal?" kakakku melakukannya, aku tahu dia pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Orang itu terkekeh, kakakku menghela napas panjang, dan dia kembali menawarkannya. Saat orang itu akan berbicara...

"aku tidak mau baju itu lagi kak Neji, ayo kita pergi!"

Lalu aku pun pergi dari hadapan Naruto. kini aku mulai menyebut namanya, semoga kita kembali bertemu Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah satu minggu sejak tahun baru, aku ingin sekali kembali bersekolah tapi ayah melarang ku. Kini aku hanya bisa melihat anak-anak yang lain berlalu lalang melewati gerbang sekolah, saat masuk dan saat pulang. Aku tak henti-hentinya memandangi seragam-seragam itu. Aku meminta kak Neji untuk mengantar ku ke dalam sekolah itu, dan melihat-lihat sekitanya. Tapi dia bilang, mungkin penjaga itu tidak akan mengijinkan aku masuk.

Lalu aku menyuruh beberapa pelayan ku untuk membelikan seragam yang sama yang mereka pakai agar aku bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Keesokan harinya aku telah memasuki sekolah itu, saat istirahat aku mulai mejelajah, kak Neji menunggu diluar gerbang, dia pasti mencemaskanku.

"hey, kau murid baru disini?"

Orang-orang itu memandangi ku, aku sangat ketakutan saat mereka bertanya apa aku murid baru atau bukan. Aku benar-benar takut, apa yang harus aku jawab, "dia bukan murid sini!" suara itu membuat ku gelisah, "tapi dia memakai seragam yang sama, siapa dia?" aku lebih baik menghindar dari mereka, tapi sebelum aku pergi mereka mencegatku, "hentikan itu!"

Seseorang datang, dia menyelamatkanku, dan dia adalah orang itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia menarik tangan ku dan membawa ku ke taman yang sepi, hampir ke luar dari lingkungan sekolah, mungkin karena letaknya yang sepi anak-anak tidak ada yang bermain disekitar sini. Padahal tempat ini indah, banyak bunga-bunga disini, "kau bukan murid sini kan, kenapa kau berani-beraninya mengenakan seragam itu, kau seorang mata-mata yah!"

"ini untuk terakhir kalinya, aku hanya ingin merasakan, bagaimana rasanya bersekolah lagi!"

"memang sejak kapan kau berhenti sekolah?"

"sejak aku memiliki penyakit ini."

Entah mengapa aku bercerita banyak tentang penyakit ku pada orang yang baru saja aku kenal, dia sepertinya baik, dan itulah mengapa aku menceritakan semuanya. Rasanya aku sudah sangat kenal dengannya, itu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh saat bersamanya, nyaman.

"aku seharusnya tidak bercerita tentang penyakit ku, maafkan aku, aku harus pergi!"

Sebelum aku pergi dia menarik tangan ku dan menatap tajam ke arahku, dalam hati aku berucap, aku tidak takut tapi aku merasa aneh, itu saja yang saat ini aku rasakan, "bisakah kita, bertemu lagi?" kata-kata itu yang ingin aku dengar darinya, tak ku sangka Naruto melakukannya, "Hinata, jawab aku!" aku bingung harus menjawab apa...

"aku senang sekali saat kau memanggil namaku."

"aku juga akan senang sekali jika kau memanggil nama ku, panggil namaku!"

Aku menatap matanya dan tersenyum, "Naruto." aku menyebut namanya dan dia tersenyum. Apakah dia senang? sudah pasti! Karena aku melihat senyumnya yang indah itu. Sesaat kemudian kak Neji datang dan merusak pemandangan yang sedang aku lihat, mata Naruto.

"ayo kita pulang! Dan.. kau, terima kasih telah menyelamatkan adikku!"

Aku berjalan menjauh dari Naruto yang masih tersenyum padaku, "aku tunggu besok di toko!"

Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku, sampai-sampai kak Neji juga menggerutu karena mendengarnya, apa kak Neji tidak suka kalau aku berteman dengan Naruto? entahlah! Tapi mungkin disisa hidupku ini kakak atau pun ayahku mungkin akan menuruti semua permintaan ku, termasuk untuk berteman dengan Naruto, dan besok adalah dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Keesokan harinya aku dan Naruto bertemu di depan toko pakaian, sepertinya dia sangat canggung karena aku hanya diam saja tak berkata apa pun. Aku dan dia sama saja, kami tidak bisa memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Diseberang sana kakak ku tengah mengamati kami, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk meninggalkanku, tapi dia tetap mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi. Naruto masih terdiam saat kami berjalan menjauhi toko, tapi sesaat kemudian dia berdehem dan menatapku, "aku ingin membelikan mu sesuatu, ikut aku!"

Aku dan Naruto memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan, dan dia memilih beberapa jepit rambut, lalu memberikan jepit itu padaku, "terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum, dan aku pun ikut tersenyum. Senyumnya menyelamakan hidupku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, perasaan apa itu, Naruto, apakah kau merasakan hal yang aku rasakan?

"bisakah kita berjalan-jalan lagi seperti ini lagi, mungkin besok?"

"apapun yang kau mau, aku siap menemani mu!"

Naruto dan aku seperti sebuah minyak dan air, meski aku tidak bisa menyatu dengannya, tapi aku masih bisa berdampingan walau hanya untuk sementara. Aku harap dia tidak akan menyesal berteman dengan ku, aku ingin selalu bersama mu Naruto! setiap hari dan sepanjang sisa hidupku, aku masih bisa berteman dengannya, walau kadang ayah melarang ku untuk keluar rumah dan bertemu Naruto. namun dokter menyarankan bahwa hal itu bisa memperlambat sisa hidupku, karena aku senang bila disampingnya, aku bahagia, dan aku merasa hidup.

~~~###~~~

"bibi, aku tidak akan pulang setelah sekolah, aku ada janji dengan temanku, sampai nanti!"

"Naruto tunggu, sejak kapan dia punya teman, biasanya habis pulang sekolah dia hanya murung seorang diri di kamar, aku penasaran siapa temannya itu."

Aku tahu kita baru beberapa hari bertemu Hinata, tapi aku merasa aneh sejak saat kau menceritakan semua tentang hidup mu di dekat sungai kemarin. Aku merasa, aku hidup kembali, walau kau yang bercerita tentang kehidupan itu, kau sendiri akan meninggalkannya. Aku berjanji pada mu Hinata, aku akan mencoba berteman dengan mu didetik-detik terakhir mu dan mencoba mencari jawaban, apa arti dari rasa yang berbeda ini, bukan rasa kasihan, tapi rasa kerinduan yang mendalam.

Kerinduan akan sosok seorang wanita yang tidak pernah bisa aku dapatkan darinya sebuah cinta, mungkinkah ini, Hinata? Kau terlihat begitu berbeda dari yang lain, apa hanya aku yang melihat mu seperti itu, "aku sudah menceritakan semua tentang diriku pada mu, mau kau bercerita tentang diri mu pada ku!" aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu Naruto, ceritakanlah!

"kau mau tahu siapa aku? Baiklah, dengar yah, aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu, aku tinggal dengan bibi ku Tsunade, dia yang merawat ku sejak aku kecil, aku tidak punya sahabat bahkan satu pun teman, aku selalu menjauh dari mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, tapi aku merasa bebas dan tak pernah merasa aneh. Sejak bertemu dengan mu, perasaan ku mulai, aneh! Tapi aku bersyukur karena sekarang aku berteman dengan mu, dan itu sungguh sebuah anugerah bagiku!"

"kau yakin denga yang kau katakan? Jadi aku teman mu satu-satunya? Aku mengira kau memiliki banyak teman hingga aku bisa berteman dengan mereka juga, tapi..."

"maafkan aku, karena aku tidak punya teman, aku..."

"tapi... apa maksud mu dengan aneh?" Naruto menggeleng pelan. Hinata menyipitkan matanya, "tapi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku juga sangat bersyukur aku bisa mengenal mu, kau baik hati dan juga..."

"aku juga apa?"

"kau tampan." Entah apa yang aku katakan ini benar atau tidak, tapi memang benar kalau Naruto tampan, aku salah tingkah sekarang, tiba-tiba berpaling dari hadapannya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, tapi tetap saja Naruto terus memperhatikanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"kau merona, lihat! Kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum!"

Entah apa yang aku rasakan ini adalah perasaan malu atau tersipu, keduanya sama bagiku. Naruto menangkup pipi ku dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata, "maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku, saat ini dan selamanya. Mungkin karena itulah perasaan ku jadi aneh sekarang, aku ingin membuat mu hidup!"

Kata-kata itu terdengar indah, tapi "selamanya," apakah mungkin aku akan bertahan selamanya? Tidak! Aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, hanya untuk saat ini, aku bisa. "kau tahu bahwa hidupku hanya sementara, tapi kau mau aku bersama mu selamanya, dan kau akan membuatku terus hidup? itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" aku berpaling dari Naruto dan pergi menjauh. Toko pakaian itu terlihat jelas kala aku berjalan menjauh dari indahnya taman dan dari Naruto.

Naruto mengejarku dan dia menarikku dalam pelukkannya, "aku mohon!" aku bisa merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang, "aku mohon bertahanlah demi aku, aku mohon berbagi kebahagian dan kesedihanlah dengan ku, aku ingin kau hidup!" andai kata-katanya adalah sebuah mantra yang mampu menjadikan semua itu kenyataan, tapi tidak, takdir ku hanya sampai di batas ini.

"aku masih hidup sekarang, dan aku ingin berbagi kebahagian dan kesedihan dengan mu saat ini, maukah kau menemani hidupku yang singkat ini?" ujar ku

Aku tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat aku mengucapkannya, tapi yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Dia memelukku lebih erat seakan-akan dia tidak ingin kehilangan diriku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mu Naruto, saat kehilangan orang tua mu, mungkin itu yang akan kau rasakan lagi saat aku pergi nanti.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ku, "aku ingin saat ini kau menghabiskan waktu dengan ku, kau mau?" aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum senang saat Naruto membawa ku pergi. Beberapa jam yang lalu saat dia pulang sekolah aku menunggunya di depan gerbang, dia meminta ijin pada kakak ku untuk membawa ku pergi dan hal itu sangat sulit, namun akhirnya kakak ku mengijinkannya karena aku memaksa, entah hal itu baik atau tidak, aku tetap melakukannya.

Aku pergi bersama Naruto mengunjungi beberapa taman hiburan, kami terlalu bersenang-senang disini hingga lupa waktu, tapi tidak ada waktu banyak untukku, aku harus memanfaatkannya. Aku dan Naruto tengah menaiki wahana biang lala, begitu indah dibawah sana hingga aku bisa melihat sebagian kota, semuanya sangat kecil, begitu juga dengan kakak ku. Oh tuhan ternyata sedari tadi dia mengawasi ku, aku sangat lelah dengan tingkahnya yang overprotektiv itu. Setelah biang lala Naruto mengajak masuk ke photo box dan kami mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyak foto untuk kami ingat dan kami kenang, mungkin untuk Naruto ingat saat aku sudah pergi nanti.

"setelah ini, kita akan kemana?"

"kita akan menonton film, kau tahu film romantis?"

Aku hanya menggeleng, "akan aku tunjukan bagaimana seorang kekasih mempertahankan cintanya, dari kehidupan yang sangat sulit untuk mereka hadapi, sebuah kaleidoskop takdir." Film yang menarik, pikirku, itu seperti kisah hidupku yang berusaha untuk... untuk apa? Apakah kau tengah mempertahan cinta mu Hinata, siapa yang kau cintai, apakah dalam takdirmu, kau menaruh cinta didalamnya?

"lihat baik-baik film ini, dan rasakanlah bagaimana kuatnya cinta mereka yang melawan takdir!"

Aku berusaha untuk memperhatikannya dan mendalami karakter sang pemeran wanita, dia berani menentang takdir, dia juga berani melawan semua kehidupan yang sangat sulit, apakah aku bisa seperti dia? Dan pemeran lelaki yang gigih dalam mempertahankan sang wanita, membuatnya tetap kuat dan memberinya kehidupan dari hidupnya yang tersisa untuk sang wanita. Rela berkorban demi dirinya! Aku tidak mau orang yang ku cinta berkorban demi diriku, tidak...

"aku juga pasti rela jika aku berkorban demi orang yang..."

"jangan diteruskan, aku mohon! Aku tidak mau kau berkorban demi orang yang kau cintai, biarkan takdir terus berjalan sesuai jalannya, jangan korbankan takdir mu hanya untuk..."

Naruto memotong pembicaraan ku dengan menutup mulutku dengan jari telunjuknya, "aku rela berkorban demi dirimu, karena aku mencintai mu!"

Apakah itu tadi hanya sebuah kata yang terlintas? Tidak! Itu adalah kata-kata yang bermakna yang berarti aku telah dicintai oleh seseorang yang baru saja aku kenal, ini bukan cinta seperti ayah dan kakakku berikan padaku, tapi cinta yang lain yang membuat jantung ku berpacu, dan seakan darah ku mendidih, "aku mencintai mu, Hinata!" Naruto mengatakannya lagi, dia bahkan hanya menatapku, bukan layarnya. Entah mengapa aku mengeluarkan air mata, kini Naruto menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibir ku.

Sebuah ciuman dalam kegelapan ruang bioskop, Naruto memilih tempat yang tepat, tapi tidak romantis sekali, aku jadi kesal karena nya. Tapi mengapa aku menggerutu seperti ini, seakan aku mengharapkan lebih, "aku sangat menikmatinya hingga tanpa sadar filmnya sudah habis!" Naruto membuatku terbang dengan ciuman itu, hingga orang-orang disekelilingku mereka sudah berlalu lalang meninggalkan bioskop, "apa tadi..."

"apa? Kau mau lagi?"

"bukan itu! Apa mereka melihat kita?"

"biarkan saja, banyak yang melakukan hal itu didepan umum, kita tidak akan terlihat, karena saat film selesai, semuanya gelap."

Syukurlah hal itu terjadi, bagaimana kalau kak Neji memperhatikan ku, apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti? Tapi ya sudahlah! Ini kehidupan ku dan ini takdir ku, aku akan menikmatinya sesuai dengan kemauan ku.

Saat Naruto mengantar ku pulang ke rumah, kakak ku Neji sudah ada di rumah terlebih dahulu, ingin sekali aku memperkenalkan naruto pada ayahku, tapi ini belum saatnya, "masuklah! Buat diri mu tetap hangat!" entah mengapa kakiku susah melangkah masuk ke dalam, aku terdiam sesaat, Naruto pasti melihat ku bingung. Aku berbalik kembali dan melihat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, sudah ku duga dia bingung dengan tingkahku.

Aku mencoba berjalan ke arahnya, lalu berlari kecil. Setelah itu ku raih lehernya dan ku cium bibirnya, sangat nyaman dan seakan aku tidak mau kehilangan moment ini begitu saja. Ku pikir Naruto terkejut, tapi toh dia akhirnya meraih pinggang ku dan merapatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, dia membalas ciumanku, itu terasa lebih menyenangkan. Namun, suara pintu besar itu menghentikan kegiatan kami, terlihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal, ayahku.

Mungkin ayah melihat, mungkin saja tidak. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum padaku dan Naruto saat Naruto menghampirinya dan memberi hormat, "terima kasih sudah mengajak putriku jalan-jalan, aku harap dia tidak menyusahkan mu!"

"sama sekali tidak, saya harap anda mengijinkan saya lagi, mengajak putri anda keluar!"

"tentu saja."

Ku pikir ayahku akan melarang, tapi ternyata tidak. Apakah ayah serius dengan perkataannya, "ayah, seriuskah ayah mengatakan hal itu?"

"tentu saja sayang, ayah bahagia kalau bahagia!"

"aku memang bahagia ayah, aku sangat bahagia, terima kasih!"

Aku memeluk ayahku erat, sepertinya ayah menyukai Naruto, aku senang kalau memang seperti itu. Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar ku setelah aku memeluk ayah, kakak ku Neji hanya menggeleng nakal, aku tersenyum padanya, "apakah mungkin dia jatuh cinta?" ujar Neji

"sepertinya begitu, aku senang disisa hidupnya ada seseorang yang mencintainya."

"lalu bagaimana dengannya, Naruto, apa yang akan terjadi kala Hinata..."

"mungkin dia akan bersedih dan menyesal, tapi itu sudah resiko, dia harus menghadapinya!"

~~~###~~~

Aku sakit dan Naruto tidak dapat bertemu dengan ku selama satu minggu, dia selalu datang setiap hari ke rumah, namun ayah tak pernah mengijinkanku bertemu dengannya, entah mengapa, hanya karena alasan yang spele, aku harus istirahat dan aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan siapapun. Itu membuat ku semakin terpuruk, dan ayah tidak tahu akan hal itu. "aku ingin bertemu dengannya ayah, tolonglah!"

"ini demi kebaikan mu Hinata, ayah tidak ingin kau..."

"aku mencintainya, bisakah ayah mengerti, aku mencintainya!"

Walau pun aku mengatakan hal itu, tetap saja ayah menolak ku bertemu dengan Naruto. Dokter mengatakan aku tidak boleh keluar rumah karena cuaca sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini, dan itu mengganggu kondisi kesehatan ku, akibatnya kesehatan memang menurun. Ayah atau pun kak Neji selalu datang setiap hari ke kamar untuk mengantarkan surat. Surat dari Naruto, walau aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari atas jendela, aku sangat senang.

Surat dari Naruto. "Hari ini aku sadar bahwa mempunyai banyak teman adalah sebuah anugerah terindah. Hinata, aku akan mengenalkan mu dengan teman-teman kelas ku, jika kau tetap bertahan, maka aku akan mejemput mu dan kita bisa berbagi selamanya." Ternyata Naruto sdah mulai membuka dirinya, aku sangat senang sekali. Tapi kenapa saat ini aku merasa hidupku tidak lama lagi akan berakhir, "ayah," aku memanggil nama ayahku sekuat tenaga, tapi mereka tidak mendengar. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya gelap, aku ada dimana?

"Hinata!" aku mendengar nama ku disebut, ayah dan kakak ku datang, mereka terlihat khawatir, mengapa kalian cemas, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya... dan semuanya gelap.

~~~###~~~

"mengapa anda tidak memberikan ku ijin untuk bertemu dengannya, mengapa?"

"Naruto dengar, paman bukannya melarang mu, dia hanya ingin Hinata istirahat karena cuaca seperti ini sangat buruk bagi kesehatannya, dan kami tidak tahu kalau dia..."

"kami salah Naruto, dia merindukan mu! Seharusnya aku tidak melarang mu bertemu dengannya!"

Ini sudah terlambat. Hinata, apa kau bisa bertahan untukku, untuk ayah mu dan juga kakak mu, bertahanlah, aku mohon! Aku mendengar suara Naruto, dia disini, ditempat yang sekarang aku lihat. Indah sekali, danau itu mengingatkan ku pada Naruto. Naruto, kau kah itu? Aku mendekatinya dan dia berbalik, aku melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum padaku, dia merentangkan tangannya, aku berlari lalu memeluknya, aku katakan padanya bahwa aku rindu, dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dia juga merindukan ku.

"bertahanlah!" ujar Naruto.

Aku mengangguk, "aku akan bertahan, asal kau selalu disampingku!" Naruto tersenyum dan mengangkat ku, dia membawaku ke sebuah tempat dimana hanya ada aku dan dirinya. Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berubah, sakit, dan sendrian...

"maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, aku minta maaf Hiashi!"

"tidak mungkin, tidak, kau bohong dokter, kau bohong!"

"hey Naruto tenanglah!" ujar Neji

Aku tidak menghiraukan suara-suara itu, aku hanya ingin terus berlari dan bertemu dengan Hinata. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan wajahnya pusat pasi, mata indahnya tertutup, dan tidak ada gerakan sedikit pun. Dia hanya terbaring kaku, suster menutup tubuhnya dengan kain putih. Lalu aku mebukanya kembali dan melemparkan kain itu, aku marah pada mereka semua dan mengusir mereka keluar, aku terduduk dihadapannya "aku tidak tahu kalau pertemuan singkat yang lalu membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan membuat hati ku terbuka, aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal mu, tapi secepat inikah, Hinata?"

"kau membuat ku berharap banyak, dan kau membuat hidupku berubah saat dirimu hadir, walau hanya dengan waktu singkat yang kita habiskan, tapi aku bahagia karena aku bisa merasakan cinta dan berbagi kasih sayang dengan mu Hinata, maka dari itu, bangunlah, aku mohon!"

Mengapa aku medengar nama ku disebut berulang-ulang, aku mendengar kalian tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan kalian disini, dimana aku? Sebuah cahaya menerangi ku dan dari cahaya itu seseorang keluar, aku mengenalnya. Dan oh tuhan, ia adalah orang yang ku cintai, Naruto! ucapku. Aku juga melihat ayah dan kakak ku, mereka semua tersenym padaku, aku berlari ke arah mereka, lalu mereka mengajakku ke suatu tempat dimana hanya ada kebahagian dan kehidupan yang baru.

Aku membuka mataku dan samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat memilukan, aku mencoba menggerakan kepala ku kesamping, dan saat itulah aku melihatnya. Orang yang aku cintai, aku menyebut namanya, dan dia berhenti menangis, terpaku beberapa saat dan menunjukkan ekspresi kebahagiaan. Dia membuatku terududuk, memelukku dan menyebut namaku ku sekeras mungkin, sampai-sampai oarang yang ada diluar pun mendengarnya, mereka masuk, terlihat ayah dan kakakku yang terkejut melihat ku, aku hidup kembali.

"ini senuah keajaiban." Ucap dokter itu.

Yah, sangat ajaib. Aku mengidap kanker yang mematikan hingga stadium akhir, tapi saat aku bangun kembali semua itu menghilang, aku dinyatakan sehat kembali, sangat sehat, untuk hidup dan menjalani hari-hariku dengan Naruto, ayahku dan kakakku. Semuanya sudah berakhir, entah mengapa aku bisa hidup kembali, namun aku bahagia. Bahagia karena aku melihat Naruto hadir dalam hidupku.

~~~###~~~

"terima kasih!"

Aku dan Naruto berdiri memandang indahnya danau kenangan, danau ini ku beri nama danau willow karena semua kenangan yang aku dan Naruto lalui saat itu lebih banyak kami habiskan hanya untuk memandang danau, dan dengan orang yang aku cintai, hanya karena itu saja, aku sangat merasa bahagia, sebabnya? Yah karena aku bersama orang yang membuatku hidup kembali, "untuk apa?" ujar Naruto.

"karena kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku, membawaku pada cinta, dan berbagi kasih dengan ku dan juga membuatku hidup kembali, terima kasih karena engaku telah hadir, dalam hidupku!"

"bukankah aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, kau membuatku berubah, hatiku yang tertutup kini bisa terbuka, itu semua karena dirimu, kau yang hadir dalam hidupku!"

Aku tersenyum pada Naruto. Baju yang sempat kami lihat di toko dan akhirnya Naruto memilikinya, akhirnya aku memakainya juga. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, membeli baju ini, menyimpannya dan sekarang dia memberikannya padaku, padahal saat itu dia belum mengenlaku, "jangan memikirkan baju yang kau pakai! Aku hanya iseng membelinya, dan karena aku tahu waktu itu kau juga mau, maka aku menyimpannya dan hanya untuk kuberikan lagi padamu, itu tujuan awalku saat aku melihat mu di danau ini untuk pertama kalinya, tapi kau pergi dan dengan kakakkmu dan saat kakakku menyuruhku memberikan baju itu, kau malah menolaknya, aku hanya diam saja saat itu..."

"aku bahagia, karena dari awal kau memikirkan ku!"

"itu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, saat itu juga, saat kau mulai hadir dalam hidupku!"

Aku tersenyum bahagia, inilah yang aku suka memeluknya erat dan tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan, "kau berjanji untuk mengenalkanku pada temanmu, aku ingin kau mengenalkanku pada mereka, besok!"

"besok?"

"iyah besok, besok aku akan sekolah, sekolah yang sama dengan mu."

"benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, Naruto tersenyum senang, dia mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar ku, "turunkan aku, kepala ku pusing!" dia terus memutarku hingga kepala ku pusing. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku saat dia menurunkan ku, tapi tidak melepaskan tubuhku darinya, dan itu membuatnya tertawa. Saat pusing ku sedikit hilang dia memelukku erat, sekali lagi dia membisikan kata cinta, "aku mencintaimu Hinata!"

Aku melepas pelukannya dan berkata, "aku juga mencintaimu Naruto!" lalu aku berjinjit meraih lehernya untuk kemudian aku meciumnya, aku rasa Naruto terkejut, tapi dia membalas ciuman ku dan melingkarkan lengannya ditubuhku. Dia mengangkat tubuhku tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami, sungguh hal terindah dalam hidupku adalah saat dimana Naruto hadir dalam hidupku, membebaskan ku dari kematian di tahun ini...

 **TAMAT**


End file.
